


D.O.M.X2

by Fankei1130



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fuck Or Die, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 07:58:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19330369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fankei1130/pseuds/Fankei1130
Summary: （。）





	D.O.M.X2

要是跟大家说，樱井翔是一位dom的话，我想大家都不太会吃惊。要是我说大野智也是一位dom的话，或许有很多人都吃惊。毕竟大野智很多年来在镜头前展露的一面都是“小绵羊”。  
一头披着羊皮的狼跟一头堂堂正正的狼在一起了，两个实在的施虐方在一起时，反应未免奇妙。  
早在给杰尼斯投简历时，樱井就发现了自己在“掌控”时能够获得意外丰满的心理快感，尽管那时自己不过一个小豆丁，樱井也切实承认自己乐于控制，不管是其他，还是自己的人生，只有牢牢掌握，才有拥有的实体感。樱井翔对父亲说出：“我自己说了算。”的时候，他看见父亲不悦的神态。小小的樱井翔坦率地说：“父亲不是管得够多了吗？”父亲说：“翔君，是长大了吗？”才十岁冒点头的樱井翔坚定地点头：“对。”于是一场成年人的谈判开始了，樱井翔开始为自己的控制欲埋单。这也无妨。樱井翔感受到自己在控制自己的命运，这样对他来说已经很愉快。  
大野智不是擅长表达自己的人。他还在冒青春痘的时候，人在京都做座长。大家都觉得大野智这个人很有责任感，也很在意同演者。虽说表面对谁都一副冷冰冰的态度，但是很多时候都会帮助和关心别人。这让一起在关西的各位十分受用。比如说大野智会主动帮忙系安全绳，每次都栓得很紧。大家觉得这是大野智表达关心的一种方法。但是这只是一部分理由，绝大部分都是大野智想这么做，他想通过这种方式表述自己难以言喻的小癖好。绳索在别人身体上扎出结来，麻刺有时候会扎出血，都像制止不住的繁华春花，在大野智心里开发。他小心翼翼地尝试，心里偷偷窃喜。  
在夏威夷的时候，大野智睡在樱井翔隔壁。回房间的时候听见樱井房里像是情。欲的喘息。看见他门没关好，大野智伸手去关上。这时樱井说：“谁啊？进来吧。”  
大野犹豫了一下，鬼使神差地进了门，脱了鞋。  
说实话，看见樱井翔躺在床上的时候，大野智咽了咽口水。  
樱井翔肆意张扬，野得不行。  
越是这样，就越想栓住。  
成人影碟的声音没有刻意放低，樱井翔也没有掩饰自己的生理反应，看见大野智走过来的时候反而笑得很欢：“大野君？”  
大野智听见女优急促的喘息也没有脸红半分，看向屏幕的时候看见了一具赤。裸。的五花大绑的女性酮。体。雄性的散鞭在她身上换来星火一般扎眼的痕迹。  
大野智转头看向樱井翔，那边的人笑眯眯的看着他，不知道是什么意味。  
“这个啊，大野君知道吗？”  
“什么？”  
“s.。m喔。”  
大野智的小癖好，好像有了一个名号。大野智点点头，坐在樱井翔床上，看着对方敲着遥控器的手指。  
“我会，你要不要试试。”  
大野智说。  
樱井翔抬眼，笑得玩味：  
“得了吧。”  
“你还没试过，为什么这么早下定论？”  
“我对这个没兴趣啊。”樱井翔抱过枕头，大眼看着大野智。  
完了，真好看。  
大野智有些兵荒马乱。  
“你也得了吧。”大野智知道该怎么噎人，“你都ying了。”  
樱井翔手肘撑在枕头上：“你理解错了，我对被绑着没有兴趣。”  
大野智理解了，点点头。  
“你想玩的话，我们石头剪刀布吧。”樱井翔势在必得地说。  
大野智盘起腿坐在他床上，伸出拳头来比划。  
“石头剪刀布。”  
大野是拳头，樱井是剪刀。  
大野智勾起笑来，向樱井的方向凑过去：“怎么样？”  
樱井翔脖子上的银质项链垂下来，笑得轻松：  
“你赢了。”樱井翔坐正，“理应被绑啊。”  
这是大野智第一次见这个套路。  
还没反应过来，樱井翔就压住了他的肩让他跪着。  
酒店房间没有绳子，樱井翔就正儿八经地打电话给前台吩咐拿条麻绳，一边解开牛仔裤的皮带。  
电视里勾人的喘xi没有停止，大野智扭过头去看窗外。  
“愿赌服输。”大野智说，虽然他也不知道自己为什么输了。  
先扳后面去的是手腕。没有处理过的麻绳捆在手腕上刺一般疼，樱井翔勒得很近紧，像是血管都勒出了麻刺的凹槽，火辣辣的。大野智很不舒服。  
“轻点。”大野智说。  
樱井翔扳过他的头来直视他：“别插嘴。”  
大野就不说话了，说实在的，他想踹樱井翔一脚。  
樱井翔稍微松了点劲儿，绳索穿过腋下，勒过胸前。樱井不怀好意的隔着t恤薄薄的衣料去逗他的ru。首。  
“混账。”大野智骂了句。  
“都让你闭嘴了。”樱井翔的辱。骂有些孩子气。  
大野智垂下眼去不看。  
为了早点结束这场赌约，大野智打算用嘴去讨好樱井翔下。体。  
“是不是你射了就行？”大野智挣了下，牛仔裤磨在唇上的触感毛躁，隔着布料也能感到樱井翔炙热的体温。  
大野智没有什么技巧，用嘴把樱井的yin。茎叼出来，马虎地含住。  
樱井翔还是第一次被这样对待，他抽着声音，变音期的他嗓子已有些成熟的低沉，低吼出来撩人得很。  
他粗暴地在大野智嘴里抽。动，大野智反抗得有些剧烈，还用牙咬他。  
训犬的原则是鞭子。  
樱井翔从床上拿过皮带，挥在大野智身上的时候，划穿了空气般，发出响亮的声响。  
大野智吃痛，敷衍似的含吐对方在自己嘴里肆虐的性。qi。等樱井翔顾不及打他的时候，大野智觉得差不多了就把樱井翔的yin。茎。吐出来，喘着气。  
樱井不吃这一套，把yin。茎。抵住大野智唇边，浑咸沾了大野智一嘴。  
两个人静默了一会。  
樱井翔说：“对不起。”他觉得自己太放飞自我了。抱歉地给大野智擦了脸，解绳子的时候很细致。  
大野智笑笑：“没事。”  
给大野智身上的痕抹酒精消毒的时候，大野智趴在他床上，惬意地看那条麻绳。  
“以后在一个组合，要和你好好相处的。”樱井抹酒精的力度很轻。  
酒精接触在伤痕上发疼，大野置之不理。  
“那下次换我来。”大野抬头对他笑笑。  
“还有下次吗？”樱井本就只是打算玩玩而已。  
“来日方长。”大野智笑。

**Author's Note:**

> 补回来啦。希望老福特有脸。


End file.
